


Daydreamin'

by narutogod123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Being Harley is suffering, Cause I heard a song that match their situation, F/F, I'm going to continue this, Why?, haha I write things to make my self cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutogod123/pseuds/narutogod123
Summary: Harley is daydreamin’ about a better life with her favorite person in the whole wide world, Red.





	Daydreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted make a quick story for this pairing, so here I am writing this when I should be drawing. Now I hope you guys and gals will enjoy this, it might be a little tragic.

When Harley woke up in a bed she could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs, she yawns tired slowly siting up, she starts to look around. She forgot she crashed at Red’s place last night after she left Puddi- Joker for good. She slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen. She saw Red cooking food for both of them.

“Hey there Red! Thanks for lettin’ me stay here I hope I’m not intruding.”

Red smiles turns from the stove with two plates in her hands “Of course not Daffodil You could never intrude on what is basically our home.”

Red set two plates on the table one for Harley and one for her self. When they are both seated at the table and Harley smiles to her Red looks at her, her lover is beautiful. Enjoying the food the other woman made, Harley practically inhales her food.

“Y’know I love ya Red I really do.” 

“I love you too Harls.”

Harley woke slowly as the sun shined on her, as she lay outside on the pavement in a dark alley. Her Puddin got angry with her for messing up again and ended up kicking her out. The only thing the blond remembers is a blinding pain before she lost consciousness. Harley sits up slowly and winces from the headache she has Puddin’ hit her pretty hard on the head.

Harley lays down and looks up to the sky slowly recalling her dream. Her cracked lips curls into a sad smile.

‘That was a nice dream but it was nothin’ but a dream.’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : No Happiness! Haha I might continue this one day


End file.
